Problem: $g(t) = 7t-3(f(t))$ $f(n) = -4n$ $h(x) = -4x^{2}-4(g(x))$ $ g(f(-4)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-4) = (-4)(-4)$ $f(-4) = 16$ Now we know that $f(-4) = 16$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-4))$ , which is $g(16)$ $g(16) = (7)(16)-3(f(16))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(16)$ $f(16) = (-4)(16)$ $f(16) = -64$ That means $g(16) = (7)(16)+(-3)(-64)$ $g(16) = 304$